The story of Ditto
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: An unloved and emotionally damaged Alicorn. Tries finding reason in his life again..
1. Chapter 1

**This will hopfully be a very 'big' story.. It's based off a roleplay story, ****I am doing with my friend on here. And now I'm turning it into a REAL story. This verison is still quite different in many ways though, for one thing, it'll probably be more dramatic and spenseful.**

**The Changelings have a large role in this story. And as a running gag. Most of the Queen's minons, are protrayed as more dimwitted and childish than they probably are in the real versions of them. If you don't like the idea of this. I'm sorry. But please don't complain about it, in the comments.**

* * *

Our story begins at the set of 'canterlot wedding'.

Inside the castle, the Changelings have imprisoned Celestia in a lime green goo cocoon. Princess Cadance has been glued to the floor with the same substance.

At the same time, the main six had ventured off to find the elements of harmony, but unknown to everyone else they were outnumbered captured.

Cadence soon began saying "You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends wi-

But at that direct moment. The main six, had Changeling soilders bring them back into the castle, defeated.

"You were saying" Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, said mockingly.

Chrysalis walked over to Twilight, reminding everyone, of how the purple unicorn was suspicious of 'fake Cadence' from moment one, but nobody took her seriously enough.

AppleJack was the first to apologize for never having lessoned to her friend.

"Not your fault. She fooled us ALL!" Twilight replied.

"Hmm.. I did. Didn't I" Chrysalis said smirking.

"But either way. Canterlot shall soon be mine! What a treat that'll be" the large bug containued.

"TREAT!" All the other Changeling soldiers began screaming out, liturary going wild, as they began literary jumping all over the place.

Chrysalis eventually managed to calm them all down, and than she proceeded to a near window, watching her minions carze harvic throughout Canterlot, and this soon made her begin singing.

_This day has been just perfect. __The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. Every pony I'll soon control. Every stallion, mare, and foal. Who says a girl can't really have it allllll! __[evil laugh]_

Unknown to the still distracted Chrysalis. Twilight ran upto Cadence.

"Hurry. Go to him while you still got the chance" Twilight said quitely, and used her magic to remove the goop like stuff, freeing her.

Cadence ran over to the still brainwashed Shining Armor.

In a teary embrace, Cadance breaks his trance with her spell of love. After having his love being fed off of for so long.

"W What happened?" Shining armor asked, dizzily.

"Hawhaw! Your just in time to see me and my minions control Canterlot!" Chrysalis said evilly.

"No!" Shining armor cried realizing what was happening, plus that he was still to weak to stop it.

"My love would give you strangth" Cadence annanced romantically.

"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment" Chrysalis mocked.

Cadence and Shining Armor ignore her and the two connect horns, creating a powerful, bright pink, purple and white whirlwind of magic that lifts the couple into the air and shakes the whole room. All this time, the couple's eyes had been closed; when they look into each other's eyes, their bodies glow with bright white light and the ball of light explodes in a heart shape. The dazzled ponies shade their eyes from the blinding light, while Chrysalis and the Changelings are thrown out of Canterlot for good. Cadance and Shining Armour gently land on the floor as Twilight runs to check on the grateful Princess Celestia who is free from the cocoon and has gradually recovered. From there, the preparations for the real wedding commence with eagerness and joy. The true bride appreciates the efforts of all the ponies, and montages of her and the main six highlight her good will.

* * *

MEANWHILE!

* * *

When Chrysalis woke up from being knocked out from crashing where she landed.

She suddenly realized she was in a swamp like area, surrounded by Timberwolves, but none of them payed any attention to her, nor her them.

"God! I can't believe I was defeated!" Chrysalis groaned.

"Who's there!" said a sudden, fairly deep voice, witch frightened the Queen as it was rather sudden and unnerving.

Chrysalis turned backwards to the direction the sudden voice came from, and saw a spooky, shadowy figure looking back at her from the dark trees, with glowing dark green eyes.

"Umm.. I'm Chrysalis. Queen of the Changelings" Chrysalis said, nervously.

"Queen of Changelings huh?" The voice replied.

Chrysalis nodded nervously.

"Interesting.. I heard of you" The voice said, still not revealed fully.

"Thank you. I guess. But who are you!?" Chrysalis asked, still nervous.

"Just call me Ditto" the voice replied.

"Well than.. Call me Chrysalis" The Queen replied, a little less nervous.

From this point, Ditto stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself.

"Are.. Are you a Changeling too?" Chrysalis asked, seeing that Ditto looked farily similar to her, only he was about the size of most other ponies, and was actually fairly muscular.

"No I'm afried I'm not.. Just a black alicorn" Ditto groaned.

"What are you doing in this swamp?" Chrysalis asked.

"I like being alone.. Ever since my family died. I've been depressed and lost of my faith towards love" Ditto said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better. I never knew MY family either" Chrysalis replied.

"Really?" Ditto asked in serprise.

Chrysalis simply nodded.

"I think I may understand your pain. I lost many people I cared for" Chrysalis said sadly.

"Hmm.. Maybe you do" Ditto said back.

"In fact. How would you feel about joining us?" Chrysalis offered.

"Really?.. Just like that?" Ditto asked in serprise.

"Yes.. We could use someone like you. And besides. You could use a friend. I don't have too many myself" Chrysalis said warmly.

"Wow.. If you insist" Ditto said, unsure how else to reply.

"Good" Chrysalis grinned.

* * *

**Well.. Can't think of anything else. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

MANY YEARS LATER!

* * *

At this point, Twilight Sparkle is princess, and had to move back to canterlot. But still visits her friends when ever its possible. This being one of the times, as she's seen having a picnic with the bunch of them, in the middle of big green grass field.

"Man Twiliy.. I still can't get to use to this" Pinkie said, admiring Twilight's new wings, by holding one of them in her cute little pink hooves.

"I know.. I'm a princess now! ME!" twilight said, shocked at the thought of even saying it about herself.

"Hows that going for you hun?" Rarity asked, quite anxious for the answer.

"You really want to know?" the beauitful alicorn chuckled.

"YES!" the others excitedly cried out at the same time, barely controling themselves.

"Okay, okay" Twilight said, cutely giggling again.

"Well.. Tell us! Tell us!" Pinkie cried, hoping up and down excitedly.

"Well. What's there to tell. Not much is going on that's all the exciting, though I DO get to hang out with Celestia and Luna more. And even my brother" Twilight replied, grinning.

"That must be so awesome!" Rainbow cried happily.

"It is" Twilight grinned.

"He ever tell you about his Captain duties? Anything interesting happening?" Rarity asked excitedly.

"Well.. Since you ask. There's actually been a bit of a issue. One of the soldiers, Ganger, has been reported, kidnapped" Twilight replied.

"OH MY GOD!" The other five cried in shock.

"Did they find him!? Is he okay!?" Rarity cried.

"We have no idea. I'm afried" Twilight said sadly.

"Where do y'all suppose he is?" AppleJack asked.

"Again. no idea" Twilight admitted.

* * *

FLASHBACK TO SEVERAL DAYS BEFORE:

* * *

_Ganger, the said missing Pegasus, awoke inside a spooky cage like area._

_"Well well. Finally awake" said a sudden and fairly deep voice._

_Ganger looked up as he was laying down, but the room was dark and all he saw was a shadowy figure, and glowing green eyes staring back at him._

_"Who are you!?" Ganger asked._

_"It dosen't matter who I am. What matters is that nobody can find you, my friend" the voice said, evily._

_"WHEN I GET OF THIS YOUR GOI-_

_"Afried your not going anywhere darling" said a newer voice, female this time, and the shadowy figure seemed the size of Celestia and or Luna. And like the other figure, her green eyes glowed in the dark, spookily._

_"One of you show yourselves!" Ganger demanded._

_"Won't save you, but fine" said the female voice, and stepped abit closer, although the room was still dark, she was abit easier to identify._

_"YOU!" Ganger cried, realizing it was Chrysalis, queen of the changelings, and remembered her from the events of 'conterlot wedding'._

_"Glad to be remembered" Chrysalis grinned sadistically._

_"release me!" Ganger cried._

_"Noo! Not yet" Chrysalis said, grinning._

_"Not yet?" Ganger said confused._

_"First things first. *green power starts coming from her large horn* Welcome to the hord!" Chrysalis cried, and than the green power shot directly at him, and everything went black._

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

* * *

"I just hope nothing bad happened" Twilight said to herself.

"Dose this kidnapping happen often?" Pinkie asked.

"Not until lately. But yes" Twilight replied.

"I hope it gets better soon" Rainbow Dash said.

"You and me both Dashie.. You and me both" Twilight said to the pretty yet colourful, Pegasus.

Awkward silence.

"Anyway.. Getting abit late, better get back" Pinkie said, noticing that the sun was disappearing under distant mountains.

"Alright. I'll help pack up" Twilight insisted.

"No way... Princess" Rarity chuckled.

Twilight giggled as well.

"Still ain't use to that" the purple mare admitted.

* * *

**End of chapter. Please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

THE FOLLOWING DAY!

* * *

"Aaawwww! Twiliy, do you really have to go!?" Pinkie said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But you and I both know I was only able to stay here for a week. And that week is over hun" Twilight answered.

"Awwww" Pinkie groaned sadly.

"I'll be back again Pinkie.. Or you could visit me, if you feel the need. Not that long of a train ride, and you girls are always welcome" Twilight told her pinkie friend.

"I'm still going to miss you anyway Twiliy" Pinkie replied, giggling cutely.

"Well I'm sorry dearie. Can't help you I guess" Twilight admitted.

Pinkie didn't answer, witch made things a little awkward.

"Well.. I really do have to go now sweetie" Twilight said, getting her dark lavender wings ready to begin flying.

"Wait.. Don't I get a hug?" Pinkie giggled, positioning herself for a hug.

"I thought I already did hun" The lavender alicorn replied chuckling.

"Ya, well.. You could never have enough" the cute little party pony replied, also chuckling.

"Fair enough" Twilight chuckled, and the two wrapped into a friendly hug, and when that was over, Twilight began on her way. Flying to Canterlot with her dark lavender wings flapping freely.

Pinkie was still about sad about Twilight having to leave, but than cheered herself up by remembering she still had the other four. "In fact.. I'll go see if any of them are free" Pinkie cried, being already back to her happy self, and started her adorable habit of hopping instead of walking/trotting, witch strangely never makes her tired.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Unfortantly for young Pinkie Pie. Most of her friends were actually very busy today.

AppleJack was actually today, visiting family.

Fluttershy was busy with her animal friends.

Rarity had a large list of dresses and such, that had to be made.

Last one the pink mare tried for was Rainbow Dash, who was off to practice some air tricks. But was happy to bring her young friend along, for the support.

In fact she she usually just brings Scootaloo, and 'still' is bringing her this time, even with Pinkie also coming.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

"Alright. This seems as good a spot as any" Rainbow said.

As the arrived at the same grassy feilds, as they had the picnic with Twilight and the others, yesterday afternoon.

"Alright girls.. Hold on a moment as get ready" the Pegasus said, flying up high in the sky, and into the clouds.

Leaving Pinkie and Scootaloo, alone.

But this caused a awkward silence at first.

"So... Uuhhh... How's school?" Pinkie asked, feeling abit awkwardly still.

"It's fine" Scootaloo answered, also feeling abit awkward.

"Dashie and you still sisters?" Pinkie asked.

Scootaloo nodded happily.

"Well.. It's cute either way" Pinkie grinned.

"Alright! I think I'm ready!" Rainbow called out, hidden in the clouds.

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie called out excitedly.

Rainbow soon began a series of impressive air tricks, much to the joy of her friends witnessing it all.

Partically Scootaloo, who was so excited, she was acting as if she was high on suger.

After a long while, Rainbow Dash finally gave it a rest and landed back on the ground, only to be nearly knocked over by a sqeeze hug by Scoots.

"OhmygoseohmygoseohmygoseohmyGOSE!" Scootaloo cried, referring to how Dash says it.

"Hawhaw! How adorable, a little me" Rainbow said with a cute chuckle.

"Oh Dashie! That was awesome!.. *suddenly starts sobbing* So awesome!"

"Okay.. Seriously kiddo. Your starting to creep me out" Dash said admittedly to the orange little foal, who randomly started crying while still hugging the cyan coated Pegasus.

"Maybe it's her 'time of the month"

"Not funny Pinkie" Rainbow said.

"Oh come on, sure it was" Pinkie insisted.

"I'm done... Sorry about that. Something came over me" Scootaloo said, getting off the colourful Pegasus.

"Anything bothering you sweetie?" Rainbow asked, concernedly.

"No.. I guess it was just a 'moment' I had" Scootaloo admitted.

"You sure?" Pinkie asked.

Scoot nodded.

"Anyway.. Better go. Should probably see the other crusaders, at this point" Scootaloo said, trotting off happily.

"Good seeing you kiddo.. Love ya" Rainbow said to her.

"Love ya too Dashie!" Scootaloo called back, from off view, and than, was already gone.

"Anyway.. You up for some pranking Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

"Always!" Pinkie cried excitedly.

* * *

**End of chapter. Please leave reviews..**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight finally arrived back at canterlot were she was greeted by Shining Armor and Cadence.

"Hey Twiliy. Had fun seeing your friends again?" Shining armor asked happily.

"I always do" Twilight chuckled.

"Well, that's good dearie" Cadence grinned.

"Anything happen around here? Any more disappearances?" Twilight asked.

"Fortantly not.. But we always need to keep an eye out" Shining Armor replied.

"Well I hope we find who's responsible" Twilight said back.

"We all do" Cadence said, and Shining Armor nodded agreeingly.

"Anyway. I should check if Celestia would need anything" Twilight said.

"Okay. See you later sweetie" Cadence said with a grin.

* * *

MEANWHILE!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes.. I think it's about time I took my revenge on Equestria.. And with you as my new personal partner. We might have that much more of a chance" Chryaslis replied.

"I don't know about that" Ditto said admittedly.

"Trust me my dear, we will" Chrysalis said, grinning abit.

"But why are we too attack Ponyville?" Ditto asked.

"Cause I know it'll make her come.. They're are people there she cares for, like second family" Chrysalis replied.

"But are you sure we need this particular one? Don't they have four?" Ditto asked.

"Witch is why we need to strike them, one by one.. This one might be the easiest to start with, she's new to it all.. And besides. I have a score to settle with this one" Chrysalis replied.

"Well.. If you say so" Ditto shrugged.

"Great.. Gather our minions. We strike tomorrow" Chrysalis said evil.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Ideas were low for this chapter.**

**But as always. Please leave reviews..**


	5. Chapter 5

AFTERNOON OF THE FOLLOWING DAY:

* * *

The pony gang still gathered their group together, even though they would never feel complete without Twilight anymore, they still hung together like they use too, before their friend became an alicorn.

However, eventually things took a turn to the worse.

As suddenly the town started getting attacked.

"Is that Changelings!?" Rarity cried.

"I think it is... But what them ugly bugs doing round here!?" Applejack cried.

"So glad you asked" Said a sudden voice.

The five mares looked up and saw Queen Chrysalis hovering over them, grining evilly. And beside her, a black, tough looking, alicorn, with the same form of green eyes as hers only less shiney and abit more cold looking. He also seemed fairly strong, and his size is mixed between taller than Twilight but abit smaller than Cadence and Luna.

"Meet my new friend.. Ditto" Chrysalis evilly grinned, noticing that the five mares had taken quite abit of notice to him.

The five mares were too nervous to respond.

"Anyway.. On to business.. Would one of you kindly tell me were your NEW princess?" Chrysalis asked, grinning evilly.

"Noo! Never!" The five mares cried, knowing that the said princess was their dear friend Twilight, and knew they would mean her harm or maybe worse.

"They're not going to crack.. Let's beat it out of them!" Ditto cried sadistically.

"Easy their muscles. No need to hit women" Chrysalis replied, holding him back abit.

"Besides, no doubt word of our presence would reach her by now."

* * *

ELSE WHERE!

* * *

Sure enough. Chrysalis was right, a fellow guard who was coming back from ponyville for an unknown reason, was racing off to inform the Caunterlot.

Twilight herself along with Spike, who still he still loves as not only a close friend, but a parent figure due to practically raised him herself, we're both watching Shining Armor due some of his captain duties.

"You all did good today" Shining Armor said kindly to his fellow units.

"I'll say!" Spike cried happily.

Twilight giggled cutely.

"Well kno-" Suddenly Shining Armor finished suddenly his sentence suddenly the Guard from before flew over.

"Se. *heavy breath* Prin- *heavy breath* cess. I *heavy breath*. I *heavy breath*"

"Easy dearie.. Catch your breath" Twilight said softly.

"Yes ma'am" The guard said, stopping to catch his breath before trying to speak again.

The others waited patently for what he was so anxious to tell them.

"Ponyville is attacked!"

"WHAT!" Twilight screamed frightenedly.

"Calm down their Twiliy.. We will think of something, but no ye-" Before Shining Armor finished he saw that the spot Twilight use to be, was suddenly a empty space.

"Twiliy?"

Spike shrugged unsurely.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Back in Ponyville.

Although the rest of the gang were tied up at this point, they were still refusing to rat out their dear friend, Twilight.

"Chrysalis! Their still not cracking yet! Can I just beat it out of them already!?" Ditto cried.

"Haha.. Why bother. Let's just TURN them!" Chrysalis said grinning evilly.

"TURN US!?" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Ya.. Like Ganger" Ditto said also grinning evilly, and pointed to one of the minions.

"Didn't Twilight sa-" Pinkie said, then parzed as she as she took a second look. "Freaky" Pinkie said shuddering abit.

"And now it's YOUR turn to join the herd my dears" Chrysalis said grinning evilly.

"NOO! I'm too cute to be a bug!" Pinkie cried desperately.

"Hawhaw! That's it my dear.. Beg!. Just makes it more fun for us!" Ditto said sadistically.

"Ooh, you want me to beg? Oh... How should I beg? Should I get down on the ground and cry? I never had to beg for my life before. Want to make sure I'm doing it right" Pinkie said strangely happily.

"Wait, what?" Ditto said confusedly.

"Ignore her honey.. She's just trying to get to you, distract you from our transformation spells" Chrysalis said.

"Oh, right" Ditto said, getting his horn to start have a green spell to coming from it, than shot it at the pink mare.

But half way though, suddenly the spell was reflected by ANOUTHER spell.

Everyone looked over to a very angry looking Twilight growling at the enamies.

"Why hello there Twilight.. We were just looking for you" Chrysalis said grinning evilly.

"So that's her huh?" Ditto asked.

"Yep" Chrysalis replied.

"Wow.. She's sort of hot actually" Ditto admitted.

"Maybe.. For 'now" Chrysalis said chuckling sadistically.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY FRIENDS! YOU MONSTERS!" Twilight screamed angrily.

"Haha.. Your cute when angry aren't cha" Ditto gave as the only response.

"SHUT UP!" Twilight screamed.

"Save your breath dearie.. Your coming with us" Chrysalis cried.

"I think not!" The young purple alicorn cried, standing her ground.

"This isn't a CHOICE!" Chrysalis cried.

Twilight, knowing she had to defend herself, cast a magic spell at Chrysalis, witch knocked onto her feet as if punched or something.

Seeing his friend get hit like that got Ditto angry enough that he leaped on Twilight like a wild animal, and containued trying to craze harm to the alicorn. Clearly not caring that it's a girl.

Twilight managed to head butt him, knocking him off her, and the alicorn jumped back onto her feet, still willing to defend herself.

But suddenly a heavy object was knocked against the young mare's head, powerfully enough that the poor thing fell unconscious.

Chrysalis revealed to have been the one that knocked her out, and threw away the heavy object after using it on her soon to be prisioner.

"TWILIGHT!" The other five cried out.

"Quite!" Chrysalis cried at them angrily.

Ditto groaned in pain as he got back up from the ground, holding his forehead after it was head butted by Twilight, joining the conflict between them.

"Well.. I guess we got her" Ditto said.

"Yes. Now let's bring her to the nest, and figure out what to do with her" Chrysalis said grinning evilly.

"Agreed" Ditto said also grinning evilly.

* * *

**End of chapter. Please leave reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Having re read Cupcakes currently.. I still found it as serprisingly inspiring as I use too.. Particalary by the writer. Honestly one of the most inspirating writers I've seen for these types of storie.. In fact. In this chapter, I'm trying use the same type of moods or whatever..**

* * *

When Twilight finally gained consciousness she found herself in a unnervingly dark room.

"Goodie, your awake" said a sudden, fairly deep voice. Witch sounded almost familiar to the young mare.

At that point, Twilight a shadowy figure within the dark, staring back her with glowing green eyes.

"What's going on here!?" Twilight cried, becoming more and more uncomfortable by the deep darkness surrounding her.

"Well basically. Your our prisoner" The voice replied, chuckling evilly.

Twilight moving, but something was against her, almost feeling like a straight jacket, witch only added to the uncomfort for the poor alicorn.

"Why can't I move!?" Twilight whimpered.

"Because Chrysalis felt that just a caged room, wouldn'. Be enough for someone like you.. You 'disearved' something more special.. Don't you feel honored, love?" The voice teased the frightened alicorn.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Twilight yelled at the mysterious figure.

"Now now.. No need for such language.. It's not very lady like, darling" The mysterious voice teased.

Again Twilight to get away, but was glued in place, and she still didn't know why, and it was scaring the poor mare.

"Here hun.. Let me shine some 'light' on the operation" the mystery voice said, and suddenly the lights came on, and showcased the whole room.

Even in the light, much of the room still seemed covered in darkness. And it was still unnerving for poor Twilight.

In the middle of it was a large cage that covers almost the entire room.

But the rest of the room was actually very boring, it was all cement.

But why was Twilight seeing it all, backwards? And on the ceiling?

Like Celestia in 'Canterlot Wedding', Twilight discovered herself inside a lime green goo cacoon, witch was why she was unable to move, but unlike Celestia, Twilight still had her head sticking out.

"What is this!?" Twilight cried.

"Duaa.. Your prison cacoon" Said the mystery voice again.

Twilight looked over, finally revealing it was Ditto, hovering close to her.

"Whatever your up too!.. You and Chrysalis aren't getting away with it! Others will come for me!" Twilight cried.

Ditto laughed. "Oh don't worry about that.. How long do you think we've been doing this"

"What are you talking about!?" Twilight cried frightenedly.

Ditto laughed again.

"Think about it.. All those kidnappings. We're do think we're getting all those recruits" Ditto said sadistically.

"Ne-... YOU MONSTERS!" Twilight cried out.

"Haha. Thank you" Ditto laughed evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in ponyville.

The other five characters finally made it out their the ropes but were still in the room they they were held in.

"So.. We are gonna save her right?" Pinkie Pie asked worriedly.

"Yes, darling. But we're trying to think of a plan remember" Rarity replied.

"Oh.. Right" Pinkie said, blushing from her forgetfulness.

"So.. Anyvody know anything about Changelings? Cause in order to fight them and save our beloved friend, we're have to know HOW" Rainbow Dash said, nervously pacing.

"Well. Fortantly Twilight wasn't the only one with a copy of 'Creatures of Equestria" Rarity said.

"Well. Well. Why didn't you say so eariler.. Anything about Changeling's?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes. And I remember it very well, except for where to find they're territory" Rarity replied.

"Damn, but that detail could would be so important" Rainbow Dash cried worriedly.

"Don't worry Rainbow. Lets just check Twilight's old place. I'm sure there must be something of a map, round there" AppleJack insisted.

"Great. Let's get in there!" Rainbow cried anxiously

* * *

The five desperately searched the entire liberary, for a map.

Eventually, one of them finally found a map. And they quickly found the Changelings territory.

"Oh man. It's so far away" Fluttershy groaned.

"No problem we're just get a carriage there" Rarity replied.

"Great. When can we start!?" Dash cried excitedly.

"Tomarrow morning is the best" Rarity said.

"Works for me" the others said together.

"I am so excited. In fact I'll go to bed wait now, but first I'll need to finish the rest of this sente-


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT MORNING!

* * *

AppleJack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were saying their good byes to the cutie mark Cusiders.

Scootaloo was clinging to her sister figure, who arguably acts as a second mother as well, due to her real one always being away and never getting to see young Scootaloo as much as she use to.

As for the her dad. Well. She never knew him. Her mom raised Scootaloo by herself.

But, like all things, Scootaloo has grown somewhat accustomed to this. Espically since Rainbow Dash always being there to comfort her.

This is the most likely reason Scootaloo was clinging onto her like a small monkey, when Rainbow Dash was saying good bye, as she dosen't know how long it'll take to rescue their beloved Twilight. From Chrysalis and her new pal, Ditto.

"Look.. Scoot. You know we're be back" Rainbow Dash said, finally pulling the orange filly off her. As it was actually getting quite awkward.

"But what if one of them ends being the Slenderpony!" Scootaloo cried.

"Now Hun. We've been over this.. He's just a story, not real" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Okay, okay. I guess your right. I'm just the worrying type is all" Scootaloo admitted.

"As I said.. I'll be back. But Twilight needs us wait now. Who knows what their doing to the poor girl" Rainbow said.

"Ya.. Chrysalis is like one of those crazy cat ladies!" Pinkie said, as she was waiting for the others.

"She.. She don't have any no cats" AppleJack pointed out.

"Give her time" Pinkie insisted in response.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

The five mares were still traveling in the carriage.

"Ohhh.. Are we there yet?" Rarity whined.

"Last thousand times you asked the answer was no. This time. It's actually yes" AppleJack replied.

However when they stepped out, the way to the Changeling's territory was blocked by two guards.

"Crap.. Didn't gather it'll be guarded" Rainbow groaned.

"Don't worry. As it turns most Changelings are actually very 'slow', and could easily be distracted by even the simplest riddle.

"Ya.. So?" Rainbow asked.

"Watch this" Rarity grinned as she approached the guards.

"Stop! No getting through!" the guards cried.

"Very well.. But mind if I ask you, if you could salve something we've been arguing about for the answer?" Rarity asked, obviously lying about that part.

"Whatever ma'am. If it'll make you feel better" one of the changeling guards replied.

"What get's wetter as it drys?" Rarity asked, as it was the only one she was able to think of in the short amount of time.

"What!?" The guards both cried.

"You heard me" Rarity said back.

The guards turned to each other as they tired figuring it out.

"What th- Dosen't that even make since?" cried guard one.

"Seems like it should" said guard two.

"Wetter as it drys? Wetter as it drys?" guard one kept repeating to himself.

"Damn this is hard" guard two groaned.

"Wait! It must be a towel!" guard one cried.

"Ya. Diffently a towel" guard two agreed.

Having finally figured it out, the two Changelings turned back to were the five mares were. Only to realize they sneak in while they were figuring out the riddle.

"We are so fired" one of them groaned sadly


	9. Chapter 9

The changeling's land, was liturary a huge swamp.

And boy did it fill up on the strong smell of one.

A long with a feeling of uncomfort for many of them, espically Pinkie and, of coarse, Fluttershy.

The five mares followed along the muddy walk way, crossing over the green, smelly, swamp water, filled with various virus's. Even the Changeling's themselves avoid going into it.

"How long do we have to stay in this crap hole?.. When are gonna find they're nest or whatever?" young Pinkie Pie groaned.

"Relax darling, we already made it" Rarity said, pointing her hoof, ahead of her, to a huge hundred foot, nest like building.

"Than lets hurry up and get inside of it!" Rainbow cried anxiously.

* * *

MEANWHILE!

* * *

"How's my favorite princess doing?" Chrysalis asked teasingly.

"Shut Up! And let me go!" Twilight cried angrily, desperately trying to break free of the cacoon.

"Ohhh.. But I thought we were buddies?" Ditto mocked.

"Go to hell!" Twilight cried angrily at him.

"Again with the language. I thought princess's were better than that" Ditto said, clearly messing with her, due to how sadistic he and Chrysalis are.

"Maybe they made a mistake by putting her as one" Chrysalis mocked, and started laughing to herself.

Twilight did her best to growl at the Queen, like a angry dog.

"Your not very grateful are you.. Ditto and I could of 'turned' your pretty face into another Changeling the very moment you got here. But instead, we've been keeping you we choose to spare you, so try to show some gratitude" Chrysalis said sadistically.

"Gratitude!? When your probably using me as interrogation plans! No thank you" Twilight replied, angrily.

"Your really annoying, aren't cha?" Ditto teased, making Chrysalis laugh.

Twilight looked at Ditto.

"What are you anyway? I mean. Your not a Changeling now that I see you properly?" Twilight asked, nervously.

"Well. If it's that important to you. I'm an alicorn like you.. Your show called princess's never helped when my family, when they were friggin dying. No, no.. The stupid sun and moon were more important, more important. Only I servived. But I refused to care about euther of them anymore. So I left. And now. Chrysalis is my only family.. But what do you care, what dose any pony care" Ditto told her, both sadly and angrily.

Young Twilight was reasonably shocked by this infomation.

"M Maybe they didn't even know" Twilight insisted.

"Oh, they knew alright" Ditto growled, at nothing particular.

Suddenly the 'turned' Ganger, flew into the room.

"Queen, Commander, I think we spotted some intruders sneaking into the nest!" Ganger cried.

"Well. What are you waiting for kid. Go find them, and if neasseary 'turn them" Ditto ordered.

"TURN THEM!?" Ganger cried.

"Is that a problem?" Chrysalis asked, eyeing him.

"N No, ma'am" Ganger said nervously, though obviously it was to him, providing he's not as cruel as them.

"Well then. Hop on to it kid! Double time!" Ditto ordered.

"Bu-

"NOW!" Ditto cried angrily.

"Y Yes ser!" Ganger cried frightenedly, then flew off to do as ordered.


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbow Dash and them had successfully sneak into the nest.**  
**

But the area was surrounded by hundreds of Chrysalis's and Ditto's minions.

"Christ.. How are we suppose to get past all of them?" cute little Pinkie Pie groaned.

"Hopefully. Their as dumb as those guards" Rainbow Dash insisted.

"How are we too be sure of that?" Pinkie groaned.

"Hey look! I finally found what get wetter as it dries!" Cried one of the changelings, who is notified as the only one with blue eyes, instead of green ones, and he was holding a towel he found laying around.

This caused all the other soldiers to prove very impressed by this statement.

"Dose that answer your question?" Rainbow chuckled.

"Hey.. What are you all doing? Get back to work!" Ganger cried, as he flew into the room.

"Grimy found something interesting" Said one of the soldiers, revealing the name of the blue eyed Changeling.

"You know what you should be finding... Those damn intruders!" Ganger cried, annoyedly.

"What intruders?" Grimy asked.

"Seriously?... We'be just been over this five minutes ago!" Ganger cried even MORE annoyedly.

"Your not making any sense at all, boss" Grimy said stupidly.

"For god sak- Just go patrol the other room, that's an order!" Ganger cried.

"Eye, Sgt" Grimy said with a sulute, than flew off, taking quite a few men with him.

"The rest of you stay here" Ganger ordered.

They all proceed to do so.

"Quickly now.. We might be able to sneak past them if we're quite enough" Rarity whispered.

The other four all nodded silently, and started sneaking past the Changelings as quitely as possible, and keeping too the shadows.

The room wasn't overly impressive now that they had a close look at it. It had an high high ceiling, but thankfully none of them had 'altocelarophobia', other wise this would be quite an issue.

But at even at such a huge hight, there was hardly anything inside the particlar room, except Changelings, but it still had that swampy smell for whatever reason.

The room also had little to no window's, giving that "No sunlight, no hope" feeling, but the five mares didn't have time to worry about any of that.

The five mares were doing good so far, when suddenly a Changeling jumped out in front of Rainbow Dash, who was ahead, and tried grabbing her.

Rainbow Dash head butted the Changeling making it fall on the ground.

"Get outta my face! You ugly bug!" Rainbow said angrily.

"Well well. I guess we finally found the intruders" Ganger said from off view.

The five mares turned around to find Ganger and all the other Changeling's looking down at them, Ganger shown with a evil smirk on his face.

Rainbow Dash angrily flew up to him, demanding to know we're her beloved friend is.

"I ain't saying nothing" Ganger said sternly.

"Well. Than.. I guess you will finally have a woman touch you in the 'special area" Rainbow replied.

"What are you talking abo-

Before the sentence was finished Rainbow suddenly, and aggressively, kicked him straight in the area between his back hooves.

"Shit, lady!" Ganger cried angrily, as he groaned in pain.

"You want more!? Take me too my friend!" Rainbow demanded.

"You little bi- Your pay for that!" Ganger cried, firing the 'turn' spell at Rainbow, who quickly dodged the spells being fired at her.

Unfortantly, two minions soon grabbed her, and held her still, as Ganger prepared the spell again, "Hahaha.. I gotcha now my dear" Ganger laughed evilly.

"Quick! AppleJack! Anything you could use as a rope! Cause we gotta save our Rainbow Dash before she becomes one of them!" Rarity cried.

Thankfully AppleJack DID find something that could be used as a rope, and quickly used it to grab Ganger from the air, and he landed painfully on the ground, we're AppleJack hog tied him.

"That's what they y'all teach ya at the Apple family" AppleJack said proudly.

For whatever reason, instead of trying to save Ganger, all the other Changelings fled away in panic, releasing Rainbow in the process, who flew down to her friends.

"I guess I owe you one" Rainbow said to AppleJack, with a cute chuckle.

"And don't you forget that" AppleJack said playfully.

"Now.. I ask again, where's Twilight?" Rainbow demanded.

Ganger refused to respond.

"Well than" AppleJack said, intensely tightening the ropes grib witch grew more and more painful to Ganger.

"Okay.. Okay.. I'll tell you, she's up on the top floor with Ditto and Chrysalis" Ganger finally told them.

"And were's that?" Rainbow demanded.

"Keep going straight till you find the stairs" Ganger replied.

"Great.. Let go" Rarity said.

"Wait.. Let me go now" Ganger cried.

"No.. Have the others let you go" Rainbow said back.

"Ohh come on.. You really think they ever will" Ganger groaned.

"Not our problem" Rainbow groaned back, and the five mares left.

"God.. Damn it" Ganger groaned, trying to find something sharp enough to cut the ropes.


	11. Chapter 11

The five girls eventually reached a second room.

Soon reaching a dark, hallway like area, that was literary window less, except one, siting alone near the middle of the room.

"Boy, Changeling's don't have much since of hope do they" Rarity commented.

"Dosen't matter, let's just keep going" Rainbow said racing ahead, she was quickly reaching the middle, cause the window was getting closer.

But once she passed the window, she suddenly crashed into someone.

But at that point the others cart up with her.

Rainbow Dash quickly saw that she crashed into Grimy, the Changeling from earlier.

"Back off!" Rainbow cried, preparing for a fight if needed to come to that.

But Grimy just contained looking at her.

"What!?" Rainbow cried, getting uncomfortable.

"Wow.. You are. Hot!" Grimy openly admitted.

Rainbow couldn't stop herself from cutely blushing, kept trying to nervously hide it.

Rarity chuckled as she noticed this.

"Could I pet you?" Grimy asked awkwardly, and lifting one of his front hooves.

"I'd rather you didn't" Rainbow admitted, stepping back abit.

"Awww" Grimy groaned disappointedly.

"And anyway.. I'm sorry, but.. How do I say this.. I'm not really into. Bugs.. Sorry" Rainbow said, careful not to hurt his feelings, enemy or not.

"Bugs? What are yo- *see's his reflection into the window* OH MY GOD! I'M A BUG!" Grimy cried in shock, witch either means.

He was one of the kidnapped ponies that was forcibly turned, but never knew he became a changeling.

Or, was always a changeling, but is just that much of an idiot.

"Don't look at me! I'm a bug!" Grimy cried, starting to run off, but accidentally crashed hard against the wall, and fell to ground with a thump.

"Oh my goodness! Is he alright!?" Fluttershy cried worriedly.

"He'll be fine" Rainbow insisted, after hearing Grimy groan in pain.

"Now. Come on! Our Twilight still needs us!" Rarity cried.

"Right!" the others all agreed nd continued on their quest to save their beloved friend from this dreadful place.


	12. Chapter 12

The five mares finally approached where poor Twilight was being held.

but when they reached the door, it was trap, and they down a hole, and landed in the very cage area, we're Ganger, and possibly others, we're 'turned'.

"Well well, nice of you to 'drop' in" Chrysalis mocked.

Rainbow and AppleJack both growled at her, like angry dogs almost.

"Haha, good seeing you two ladies" Chrysalis mocked.

"Let us outta of her!" Rainbow ordered.

"Haha. Ditto's right, you ponies are cute when angry. But it's not gonna save you" Chrysalis replied.

"Some one say my name?" Ditto asked, coming into view.

"Oh Ditto. Check it out sweetie, their back" Chrysalis said with a smirk, as she pointed to the five mares.

"Huh. So they DID tempt a rescue.. Guess I owe you five bucks" Ditto replied.

"We're worry about that later hun" Chrysalis insisted.

"Let us out of here, you jerks!" Rainbow cried angrily, shaking the bars violently.

"Oh, and why would we do that?" Ditto asked with a chuckle.

Rainbow Dash stopped for a moment, he got her there, and she knew it.

"Beside's.. We let you go, and your miss the show" Ditto said with a smirk.

"What!?" All five ponies cried in worry.

"Ya.. We waited long enough, it's time for the fun to begin" Ditto said evilly, and with that grabbed the cocoon Twilight was trapped inside, and placed in front of the cage area, so the girls inside would be able to see it.

"W Wait, we never made that agreement.. She's just suppose to be leverage, nothing else" Chrysalis said uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I can't take anymore! It's time that the damn princess's finally suffered" Ditto replied.

"WHAT!?" Twilight cried frighteningly.

"Ya, that's right! Things are gonna be different for now on! No more Celestia! and, no, more, you!" Ditto cried evilly.

Even Chrysalis was shocked by this, her dear friend Ditto had finally lost it.

"W What are you gonna do, 'turn me'!?" Twilight cried frighteningly.

"Hahaha.. You wish" Ditto laughed.

"Than what the hell are you gonna do!?" cried the frightened alicorn mare.

"Your about the find out" Ditto replied, as he prepared a bizarre looking spell from his horn, and fired it at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Ditto fired the bizarre looking spell at poor frightened Twilight.

Suddenly the spell was the reflected by anouther one.

"What the hell!?" Ditto cried.

Chrysalis soon revealed to have been the one who reflected his spell.

"What are yo-

"For god sakes Ditto! We had a deal! She was to be leverage only!" Chrysalis cried angrily.

Ditto didn't respond.

"Don't forget who's in charge here. Me!" Chrysalis cried angrily.

"I'm sorry.. But I couldn't take it anymore, I need to take my revenge!.. And this was how it'll begin" Ditto cried.

"Well.. That may be so, but it's violating an direct order!.. And it won't be tolerated!" Chrysalis cried angrily.

Ditto didn't respond.

"I would of let this slip, but you've crazed trouble so many times before.. I won't be seen as a good leader if I don't do something about this" Chrysalis said sadly.

"So what.. Your gonna fire me?" Ditto groaned.

"I see no other choice sweetie" Chrysalis said sadly.

Even the main six saw how clear it was that she wasn't proud about having to do this.

Ditto was more than just her right hand man.

He was the only one she ever 'truly' cared about, the only who ever see's her inner nurturing side.

But. She was still the queen, the leader.

And to be so ment that see had prevent her minons, even if it's a lead commander, from breaking rules, otherwise she might be less respected.

Especially since Ditto has broken so many before.

Either way, it left Ditto angrily leaving, growling to himself.

For a while things were silent, but than Chrysalis remembered about Twilight and them, and sighed.

"I.. I can't believe I'm doing this. But I'm to upset wait now, to continue with this plan. So I guess I'll have to let all of you go.. Besides.. To be honest, I don't even think I remember what the damn plan was" Chrysalis told them, partially Twilight.

"R.. Really, your letting us go?" Twilight asked serprisedly.

Chrysalis nodded, and used a spell to make the cocoon holding the alicorn disppear, freeing the young mare.

"Just this once Sparkle" Chryslis sternly said, referencing Hunger games.

Twilight used her magic to release the other five, so they all could find a way out.

"Now git! All of ya!.. Before I change my mind!" Chrysalis ordered.

The six ponies didn't need to be told twice, they raced out, quickly finding a door.

As soon as they left Chrysalis said to herself, "At the meantime, I should probably find a new lead commander.. Maybe Ganger, he seems alright.. Speaking of witch, we're the devil is he!?"

* * *

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO!.. STILL TIED UUUUUUUUUUP!" Ganger cried angrily, from liturary the very same spot the five girls left him tied up, and he still WAS tied up, nd clearly pissed about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Later, after a long wagon ride, they finally returned back to Ponyville.

And boy did it feel good to be home.

Pinkie, not able to hold back her joy, gave Twilight a hug sqeeze hug, but had to losen it abit, when her friend's face turned even MORE purple.

"Look.. Pinkie, sweetie.. I love you two, but don't you think twelve hugs in one day, is abit extreme" Twilight said, starting to get embarressed, and liturary had to pull her off.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just clingy" Pinkie admitted, blushing adorably, *although. What ISN'T adorable about her*.

**Pinkie: Well there is tha-... Never mind**

"Speaking of clingy. I wonder were Scooty is?" Rainbow said to nobody particular, and looked around abit.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash was knocked over from behind, and saw Scootaloo ontop of her, super excited.

"Asked and answered" Rainbow cutely chuckled.

"Your back! Your back!" Scootaloo kept chanting, and excitedly hopping up and down, but unfortantly, forgot she was still on top of Dash, and the jumping was painful against her.

"Wow there Scootaloo, try to calm down a little" Rarity laughed, and got her off Rainbow Dash, who picked herself up.

Soon the other two cusiders ran over as well, and we're hugged by there big sisters.

"Twilight! They found you!" Sweetie Belle excitedly cried, running from Rarity to Twilight, who gladly accepted the filly's hug.

"Yes.. I'm back, but I still need to get back to canterlot. Even if it's just to check on Spike" Twilight admitted.

"Awww, so soon" cute little Sweetie Belle said sadly, still wrapped around Twilight like a clingy monkey, and looking up at her with her pretty green eyes.

"Okay now sis, I think thats enough" Rarity giggled, seeing Twilight was getting a little uncomfortable from the length of the hug.

"Sorry" Sweetie Belle said, pulling away finally.

"It's alright dearie.. And anyway, I'm not going at the very moment, but I will be going soon, afried" Twilight told the cute little filly.

"Before you do Twilight.. Would you be able to join us when Dash, Rarity and I go for another camping trip with Cusiders, in a few days from now. We've been planning it out a while now.. And it'll be more interesting to have more join us this time and Pinkie and Fluttershy are both gonna be busy" Applejack said.

"Sure.. I think I could clear that time up in my schedule" Twilight said happily.

"Ohh! Bring Spike!" Scootaloo said happily.

"Why?" Twilight asked confusedly.

"I don't know.. I guess I would like to hang with someone my age, who isn't just AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle for once.. I mean after so long, you get tired of it" Scootaloo admitted.

"Hey!" The other Cusiders cried.

"It's not a bad thing" Scootaloo replied.


	15. Chapter 15

SEVERAL DAYS LATER!

* * *

Spike was sleeping soundingly when suddenly Twilight had to wake him up.

"What is it?" Spike yawned.

"It's time to fly over to ponyville.. Join our friends for the camp trip, just as I promised we would" Twilight told him.

"Oh, alright" Spike yawned.

"Hope on" Twilight said, lowing down so Spike could ride ontop of her, witch Spike soon did so.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

After a while of flying, Twilight and Spike finally up with the others.

"Ahhh.. Glad to see you two have made it" AppleJack said happily.

"Hey.. We wouldn't miss this" Twilight happily said, lowing Spike off of her.

"Ohh.. I swe you brought Spike.. Scootaloo will sure be excited" Applejack said happily.

"Where is she?" Spike asked.

"she and Rainbow will be meeting us at the campsite" Rarity replied.

"Ohh.. I see" Spike replied.

"Hopefully Dash will have scary stories, like last time" AppleBloom said excitedly.

"Scarier than that Internet one I read?" Spike asked.

"What Internet story?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It was about AppleJack's brother Big Macintosh" Spike said.

"Oh god" AppleJack whimpered worriedly.

"Ya.. He randomly revealed to be messed in the head, as he took the Cusiders into the barn and proceeded t-" Before Spike finished AppleJack covered his mouth with one of her orange like hooves.

"L.. Let's just not talk about that one... EVER!" AppleJack said worriedly.

"Fine.. Whatever" Spike groaned once AppleJack removed her hoof.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure we have time Dashie?" Scootaloo asked, as Rainbow insisted on a quick flying lesson as they containued waiting for the others.

"Hey.. Rarity is there.. So. They'll be a while yet" Rainbow chuckled.

"Wrong!" Came sudden voice, and Dash and Scoot looked over and the saw the rest of the gang finally arriving.

"Ohh.. Well, glad your here anyway" Rainbow said, Scoot nodded in agreement.

"Good thing we got here when we did, it's getting dark" Applejack insisted, eyeing the sky above them.

"Kick assss! That much closer to telling tonight's scary story!" Rainbow cried happily.

Spike spoke up saying, "Is about Pinkie turning you into a cupca-

"HELL NO!" Rainbow cried in disguest.

"What about the one called Day of the Filly?"

"No"

"Rainbow Factory?"

"NOOO!"

"How about Harmony is Horror, The Caugh, or ev-

"Spike! How many times have I told you too stop reading those stupid Internet stories!" Twilight cried sternly.

"1, 2... 27" Spike admitted.

"Anyway.. Here's one called BLUE BABY BONNET **(real story, I found it online)**... Once there was a young woman who had a child, but couldn't afford to take care of it by herself, so she put a blue baby bonnet on it's head and carried it two miles from her house and left it in the woods

As she began to walk home she heard  
"Blue Baby Bonnet One Mile Away"  
As she reaches her home she hears  
"Blue Baby Bonnet, One Mile Away"  
As she sits in her living room to read a book she hears  
"Blue Baby Bonnet, Coming Up the Driveway"  
She runs upstairs and sits on her bed she hears  
"Blue Baby Bonnet, Standing At Your Door"  
She hides under the bed and hears . .  
"Blue Baby . . .BOOO!"

As soon as the ending line was said, a female scream that sound just like Scootaloo came from the direction were she and Spike were sitting together.

"You alright there Scooty?" Rainbow asked concernedly.

"It was Spike" Scoot said from off view.

"Ya.. Sorry about that" Spike admitted, again from off view.

"It's alright.. It's just a story. Not even the scariest one their is. Be glad I didn't tell the one about the boys who were killed by a band of escaped army ventrans, who'd been subjects to violant, hellish, torturish, nightmearish experiments. Appearently they broke out the area they were held and escaped into the woods, were they the found the lost boys. Than. Slathered and ate them. Now THAT is scary.. Espically since it was these very same woods it happened in. And nobody ever found the killers. But anyway let's all try to stay close tonight shall we" Dash told.


	17. Chapter 17

"Anyone else have any stories?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but at the moment I think we might need more branches for the fire. It's running out of.. Well.. Fire" Applejack pointed out.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Sweetie Belle cried excitedly.

"Wow.. Never saw a girl get so excited to pick dead tree branches" Spike chuckled.

"That's nothing.. Just last week see got excited by the fact that my new dress used glitter words" Rarity replied.

"I could believe that, actually" Spike admitted.

Rarity didn't respond.

"So.. Could I get the branches!?" Sweetie Belle cried excitedly.

"Okay. But if going into the forest, you should bring someone with you.. You tend to get lost sis" Rarity told.

"Fine.. AppleBloom would yo-

"On it" AppleBloom replied before Sweetie Belle even finished, and so the two of them were off to get some branches.

* * *

SOON AFTER!

* * *

"Any luck yet?" AppleBloom asked.

"Not sure.. It's so darn dark, I could barelly even see" Sweetie Belle replied.

"M.. Maybe we should get back. I feel as if were being watched" AppleBloom said nervously.

Unfortantly, they weren't aware of just how right AppleBloom was, something else was with them. They didn't realize this till it was, too late.


	18. Chapter 18

SEVERAL HOURS LATER!

* * *

It was getting really late, and AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle still weren't back yet.

As you could imagine their sisters were getting super paranoid about it.

"Ohhh.. What if something happened to them!" AppleJack cried worriedly.

"We don't know that. They probably just got themselves lost.. It's a dark forest, anyone would" Twilight insisted.

"Still.. Can we try to find them, before anything DOSE!?" AppleJack said worriedly.

"Fine.. But as a group.. Can't risk anyone else getting lost" Twilight said.

Everyone agreed, and so they were off.

Unaware that "the visiter" was still in the forest as well.

* * *

After nearly an hour, plus Spike ended up tripping on something, and they had to slow down.

"You alright little man?" Rainbow asked.

"Ya.. I think so, bu-

Suddenly out of nowhere Spike started gertting dragged by some sort of magical force, before the others could help him he disappeared into the dark forest.

"SPIKKKKKE!" Twilight screamed, and the others had to hold her back.

"Try to relax Twilight. We need to stay calm" AppleJack replied.

Scootaloo was about to add something but suddenly was grabbed the same mysterious force.

Rainbow desperately tempted to grab her, but wasn't fast enough, Scoot quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Dash was losing it, but like with Twilight, the others tempted to calm her down.

"We're find her.. We promise.. But you to try and calm down" AppleJack said sternly.

"Ohhh.. If whatever this is harms a single hair on her cute little head, I swear I'll stab it, in the neck, with a knife!" Dash cried violently.

"Again.. Try to calm down" AppleJack insisted.

"Fine" Dash said, trying to do so, and soon did.

"So... What's the plan?" Dash asked, nobody in particaler.


	19. Chapter 19

MUCH LATER!

* * *

When Scootaloo gained conscience she remembered what happened and started getting scared, as she had no idea where she was, or what happened to the others.

As she nervously started pacing, she banged into something.

"Ow" groaned a familiar voice.

"Spike! Thank god!" Scootaloo cried, helping him up, and taking comfort in knowing she's not fully alone.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Spike asked nervously.

"I don't know.. But Spike, would it be weird if I hug you for comfort?" Scootaloo asked, frightenedly looking around.

"Not at all.. I could use the comfort as well" Spike said, hugging Scoot for the comfort.

"Ahem"

Scoot and Spike looked behind them and saw AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Wow... You two sure would make a cute couple" AppleBloom teased.

"Oh come on.. We're just friends" Spike said, embarressedly pulling away.

"I'm only teasing you.. Sweetie Belle and I were hugging for comfort as well" AppleBloom replied.

"Who or what do you suppose did this to us!?" Scootaloo cried.

"I don't know.. But maybe finding it out will earn us our cutie marks!" AppleBloom cried excitedly, and the other girls agreed.

"Seriously!?" Spike cried annoyedly.

"What?" The Cusaders asked.

"I'm sorry.. That just dosen't make since.. I might be only a dragon, but how could be THAT be your special talent.. I would think Sweetie Belle's, at least, would be her pretty singing voice" Spike said.

"Your making not any since at all Spike" Sweetie Belle said nievely.

"Do you four mind shutting the f*** up! I have enough shit to worry about, without having to lesson to your constant whining!" Cried a sudden, unnerving voice, from within the dark trees.

"It was YOU who took us, isn't it!" Spike cried angrily, and trying to defend the other three.

"Oh ho.. Bravo bravo.. Give the boy a prize!" the voice mocked.

"Just you wait.. When Dashie gets here, your be sorry.. She'll kick the crap out of you.. You.. You big jerk!" Scootaloo cried frightenedly.

"Oh.. Is that so?" The voice said, finally revealing him self to be a black alicorn.

"Ya.. She'll do anything for her little Scoot!" Scootaloo cried.

"We're see about that" Ditto said sadistically.


	20. Chapter 20

"W.. Who are you!?" AppleBloom asked frightenedly.

"I'm Ditto" the big black alicorn before them replied with a evil grin.

"Wait.. Your the one that abducted my mother figure! With those changeling freaks!" Spike cried, getting abit angry at the alicorn.

"Ohh yes.. The 'show called' princess. I'll tell you, she may be pretty, but past that, she didn't seem worth too much at all" Ditto laughed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Spike screamed angrily, and the CMC's had to hold him back.

Ditto just cruelly laughed.

"What do want with us!?" Sweetie Belle angrily cried at him.

"Ya.. We're just kids" Scootaloo insisted.

"You think I'll go easy on you just because your kids.. We'll I'm not!" Ditto cried.

"Your not gonna harm them, with out getting through me first!" Spike cried bravely.

"Fine" Ditto said, and trapped him in the same cocoon substance as Twilight was held in, as he desperately tried clawing free, but to no success.

The other three were reasonably shocked by this, and stared at him in the cocoon for abit of a while.

"Alright.. Who's next?" Ditto said with a evil grin.

"Please.. Mr Ditto, ser. Please.. Let us go. And.. We won't say nothing about it being you" Scootaloo begged.

"I'm sorry kid, but it's too late for that" Ditto replied.

"But.. But we have family's for goodness sakes!" AppleBloom cried frightenedly.

Ditto froze.

"Family... Oh yes.. Of COARSE you have a family! Everyone always has a family, don't they.. Well not me.. Not anymore.. Anything I ever loved was always taken away from me!.. Not even Chrysalis likes me anymore.. So what's the point of caring anymore.. I don't care about anything anymore. Not even you!" Ditto cried angrily.

The others froze.

"Ohh.. That's so sad. No wonder your a big meanie" Scootaloo said sympathetically.

"Really?" Ditto said in serprise.

"Yaa.. I could almost relate. I never knew my father, and my mother is never around anymore. Rainbow Dash is all I have left, and it's why she acts as mother figure most times. In fact, when needed be, she's actually quite protective" Scootaloo told him.

"Ya' I guess th- *catches himself* No! Thats not gonna work. I appreciate your sympathy sweetie, but it won't save yo-

Before Ditto finished he was suddenly knocked over by someone.


	21. Chapter 21

Once Ditto was able to catch up with what happened, he looked up to see the supposed attacker.

And saw a pissed Rainbow Dash growling at him, like an territorial dog or wolf.

"I should of known it was you! You miserable little weasel!" Rainbow angrily growled.

Ditto just laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Rainbow screamed, evening going as far as hitting him.

"How very lady like" Ditto mocked.

"I couldn't care less about any of that lady crap! I could hit you all I want!" Rainbow cried, still angrily.

"So could I!" Ditto cried, and headbutted her against the face, witch succeed in knocking the colorful pegasus off of him, and he quickly picked himself back up, standing his ground.

The headbutt ended up making Dash's nose start bleeding, but nobody seemed to take any notice.

"Your messing with the wrong alicorn my dear.. Don't think that just because your a woman that I'll take it easy on you!" Ditto cried, still standing his ground.

"Bring it on then!" Dash challenged.

Ditto charged at her, and she used her back hooves to buck him hard against the stomach.

But Ditto wasn't done, he grabbed one of her hooves that were still against him, and knocked her down.

"Ow" Dash groaned.

Ditto didn't allow her to get back up, he held her down painfully.

Dash struggled to break free, and eventually she did by head butting him, like he did to her.

Only, since she was one her stomach, she hit him with the 'back' of her head.

Like Ditto, she sprinted back up, holding her ground.

"We could either do this all night, or you release the kids!" Dash ordered.

"Not gonna happen.. Just to bad that the little orange one has to be involved" Ditto replied.

Dash snapped even 'more' by this, steam was seen coming out of her like a train, and she angrily slapped Ditto across the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY SCOOT!" Dash violently screamed.

Ditto just laughed.

This time, it was Dash who charged at Ditto, and another fight broke out.

It lasted longer than the other one, and was abit more intense.

But in the end, Ditto overpowered her.

But before he could finish her off, he was suddenly zapped into a giant magic orb.

"Hahaha! Take that!" Twilight laughed, revealing to have been the one that cast the orb at him, witch was something she learned from both Celestia and Cadence.

The others came soon after her, and AJ and Rarity ran to tearfully hug their sisters.

"Took you long enough" Rainbow said playfully, though the pain from all the injuries was finally getting to her, and she felt weak and sore both at the same time.

"Dose anyone know how to release Spike?" Scootaloo asked, remembering that he was still cocooned.

"Let me try" Twilight said, firing a spell at the cocoon, and fortunately it worked, the little dragon was free, and Twilight threw him into a hug, while saying how much of a nervous wreak she was.

"What should we do about HIM!?" Rarity asked nobody particularly, when she saw Ditto still stuck in the magical orb.

"We should take him to Celestia" Twilight said.

"Screw that! He ponynapped the kids.. He should suffer!" Rainbow cried.

"Wait! Noo!" Scootaloo cried suddenly, confusing everyone partially Dash.

"What are you going about squirt?" Dash asked.

"I.. I don't know.. I, I just. Don't want him suffering" Scootaloo admitted.

"What!? Why!?" Dash cried.

"It's... It's complicated" Scoot replied.

"Fine.. We're bring him to canterlot" Dash groaned.


	22. Chapter 22

A day or two later.

The gang took a train down to Canterlot, Pinkie and Fluttershy were with them again,

Ditto was brought from still inside the orb.

Before getting on the train, Twilight had Spike send a letter about the events of the forest, and why the dark alicorn will be brought to her, so Celestia was waiting for them to arrive.

After what felt like a fairly long ride they finally arrived.

And they all climbed out of the train.

* * *

Eventually they met Celestia inside her castle.

"Thank goodness your all, alright" Celestia said to them.

"Yes.. We're fine Celestia" Twilight grinned.

"Soo.. What should we do about him?" Dash asked anxiously, and pointing to the alicorn inside the magical orb.

Celestia froze for a moment, as she realized who it was.

"D Ditto!?" Celestia in shock.

Ditto, showed a lot of uncomfort about being remembered, and the main six noticed this.

"I don't get it.. Who exactly is this guy!?" Pinkie asked, confusion still covering her cute little pink head.

"Ya.. How come you never told me about him?" Twilight asked.

"Cause I don't like bringing it up" Celestia admitted, getting sadder then her usual self.

Everyone was silent.

"You see everyone.. He wasn't always.. Like this. There was a time when he wasn't too different than sweet little Twilight here. He was my loyal student once.. But UNlike Twilight.. He never learned how important friendship is, so he never had any, not one, EVER.. And that is why, when his parents died, he had no one left to comfort him. And worse, he chose to blame me, and would never except the fact that I never knew, that I was too busy trying to stop Luna from becoming Nightmear Moon, witch, as we all know, didn't end well.. Ditto never forgave, he let his spite slowly take over, and it broke my heart" Celestia told everyone in the room, tearfully.

"Its too late for that" Ditto grumped.

"Besides.. As sad as that story is, he still did bad things. Things that still need to be punished for" AppleJack said.

"True.. Alright I'll gather Shining armour and the princess's and were have a meeting.. Twilight, you should come too honey.. But your friends will have to wait outside, afried" Celestia said.

"That's fine, beca-

Before Pinkie finished, suddenly she got scared as was lifted into the air by an invisible force.

"Discord!" Celesta cried annoyedly.

Laughing hysterically, the draconequees revealed himself, holding Pinkie in the air.

"Y You should of seen the look on your face! Priceless!" Discord said to Pinkie, will still laughing.

Young Pinkie didn't even respond.

"Whats wrong Pinkie, I thought you enjoyed a good laugh?" Discord asked.

"Why? Was that suppose to make me laugh?" Pinkie groaned.

"It made ME laugh at least, I mean, you were so scared" Discord laughed.

"Heehee, I guess I was" Pinkie giggled.

"They should call you scaredy pie!" Discord laughed.

Pinkie was silent again, before unimpressedly saying "You don't even try any more do you?"

Discord tired with two other jokes, but neither one even making her chuckle.

"Whatever! I don't need to friggin impress you!" Discord childishly cried, than put her back on the ground.

"Anyway.. I overheard about this Ditto guy, and I might be able to help" Discord announced.

"What could you have to tell scarily.. Besides that your ugly" Ditto mocked.

"How da-

"That's enough you two" Celestia interrupted.

The two we're silent.

"Now Discord.. We're have to wait for the meeting to hear your idea, so make sure it's a good one" Celestia said.

Discord nodded understandingly.


	23. Chapter 23

LATER THAT SAME AFTERNOON!

* * *

Celestia, Discord and Twilight gather the princess's, and Shining Armor together for meeting.

"Let me guess.. Where here to decide on what to do with our 'guest" Luna asked, after spotting Ditto, not held in the orb anymore, after convincing everyone he wasn't gonna try anything.

"I hoping that our meeting here, would bring up some suggestions" Celestia replied.

"Discord, didn't you say you had an idea" Twilight remembered.

"Ohh.. Right" Discord remembered.

"Well, by all means Discord, let's hear?" Celestia said.

"What was it again?" Discord thought out loud.

"We're get back to you" Celestia replied.

"someone's brain has been 'stoned' to long" Ditto mocked.

"Oh shut up" Discord groaned.

"No wait, now I remember.. I overheard Celestia say about what happened him in the past.. Maybe he could be reformed, like I was" Discord insisted.

"Discord, thats ju-... Brilliant actually" Celestia said it in response.

"You sound surprised" Discord said, abit arrogantly.

Celestia rolled her eyes.

"But who would be able to?" Twilight asked.

"Well.. It seems the best opinion so far is you sweetie" Celestia replied.

"Ohh.. I don't know how the others would feel about that. Especially Dash. She's not, what you say 'fond of him', after he kidnapped Scoot and them, and they ended up in a fight" Twilight admitted.

Ditto started saying "Ya, and I'm pretty sure I kicked her a-

"Quite you!" Twilight interrupted.

"It might be the only way my dear.. But I'll talk to her, if you want" Celestia replied.

"Maybe.." Twilight said after some thought.


	24. Chapter 24

"How long do you suppose it's been?" Pinkie asked, nobody in particalar.

"Hek if I know" Rainbow replied, the pegasus still having her nose bandaged.

But other than that, she seemed pretty fixed up, from her's and Ditto's fight.

And, as always, she prefered to hover over everyone rather than to stand on the ground with them.

Eventually, young Twilight came out.

"Well.. Whats gonna happen?" Rainbow asked anxiously.

"Well.. First off. They're gonna need to talk to you" Twilight told.

"Great.. Come on girls" Rainbow said to the others.

"No, sweetie, I ment 'just' you" Twilight told the pegasus.

"ME!?" Rainbow cried in serprise.

Twilight nodded.

"Umm.. Okay" Rainbow said, abit nervously.

"Come, I'll show you were to go" Twilight said, motioning for her colorful friend to follow her, witch Rainbow did.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Rarity thought outloud.

"Guess we're find out later" AppleJack replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the length, but please leave reviews..**


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight took her young Pegasus friend into Celestia's castle, and towards the room where all they always see her in the series, the room with all the window pictures.

Celestia and all them were quitely talking amoung each other.

When suddenly the doors opened and out came Twilight and Rainbow.

"Oh goodie, you brought her" Celestia said, spotting Rainbow Dash.

Twilight nodded.

"Should I stay, or wait with the rest of my friends?" Twilight asked.

"Up to you sweetie" Celestia insisted.

Twilight spend some time trying to decide, but eventually decided to stay.

Besides, she could tell how uncomfortable Dash might of felt without her, as she's not use to being alone with Celestia and them.

"So.. Uhhh.. What's this about?" Dash asked shyly.

"So glad you asked" Celestia replied.

Celestia told the colorful mare all about what they decided to do with Ditto.

"Reforming!? He doesn't 'deserve' to be reformed, just look at what he did to me!" Dash cried, pointing to her bandaged nose.

"Yes.. I know about the fight, and understand your dislike of him.. But he's not ALL evil" Celestia insisted.

Dash couldn't think of anything to say.

She knew deep that Celestia was probably right.

But she simply was too busy not wanting anything to do with that crazy black alicorn, even if he CAN be changed for the better.

Poor Dash's head began aching from all the thinking she had to do.

"It may be the only way" Discord insisted.

After a long silence, Dash gave up.

"Fine.. But I can't say I'll be happy about it" Dash sighed.

"Okay. Thank you sweetie, we're send him to Ponyville tomarrow, as that seems the best place to be reformed" Celestia said.

"He just better not try anything" Dash growled to herself.

* * *

AFTER TRAIN RIDE BACK TO PONYVILLE!

* * *

"So.. That Ditto guy is really coming here?" AppleJack asked worriedly.

"Celestia truelly believes he can be good again, and hopes we can do to him, what we did to Discord" Twilight insisted.

"I still don't like this" Dash grumped, as she hovered over them, with her hooves crossed, and she kept having a grumpy face the whole time.

"Cheer up Dashie.. How about I take you out for some donuts" Pinkie insisted.

"That's your answer to everything" Dash grumped.

"Yaa.. So" Pinkie said cutely.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for donuts" Dash grumped.

"Don't have to get rude" Pinkie grumped back.

"Sorry, but I have so much on my mind. I don't have time for donuts" Dash said.

"Not even one!?" Pinkie bagged.

"I'm sorry Pinkie. The answer is no" Dash replied.

"Are you sure?" Pinkie sadly.

"As sure as I've 'ever' been" Dash replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dash is ironically shown eating donuts with Pinkie.

"Feel better now?" Pinkie asked.

"For now" Dash insisted.

* * *

**I'll have to end the story here..**

**No doudt you guys probably want to see Ditto be reformed, and I will, depending if enough ideas come.. I'll ask you guys to request some if you feel the need..**

**Till then**

**THE END!**


End file.
